


Ra'pha

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/angelsgracie/186196.html%22"> "Get Daniel Laid Ficathon.</a> I had the honor of writing a back up fic for <a href="http://debc.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://debc.livejournal.com/"><b>debc</b></a> who, among her requests, asked for Daniel/OFC but not just any OC. It had to be a Jaffa. Brunette.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ra'pha

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ "Get Daniel Laid Ficathon.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/angelsgracie/186196.html%22) I had the honor of writing a back up fic for [](http://debc.livejournal.com/profile)[**debc**](http://debc.livejournal.com/) who, among her requests, asked for Daniel/OFC but not just any OC. It had to be a Jaffa. Brunette.

"Bra'tac comes tomorrow." The words were quietly spoken, as soft as the touch of the fingers combing through his hair. "I will leave with him then."

"To rejoin the rebels?" Daniel looked up, taking in her profile, the fall of her hair, the symbol of Apophis on her forehead which branded her as unmistakably alien. Beautiful...

"Yes." She nodded once. "I have learned much from your Doctor Fraiser." Her gaze gentled and her touch moved to his cheek. "Though, I confess, what you have taught me is what I will hold dear. Dearer than any remedy I have learned here." This was said with some amusement as her fingers traced his jawline, thumb brushing over his lower lip. "My memories of you will not soon leave my thoughts."

He pushed himself up to sit beside her. "It's not like we won't see each other again."

"Perhaps not," She agreed. "It is true there is much of my future, and yours, which is uncertain...what is not uncertain, however, is the possibility I may die. The System Lords would like nothing more than to quash the Jaffa rebellion. You have seen this for yourself."

"You're not going to die," he argued stubbornly, holding her face in his hands, "Bra'tac won't let that happen...he'll keep you safe." His lips twitched into a tiny smile. "I'll make sure of it."

She laughed. "I believe you would do exactly that. But, then, if I have witnessed anything here, it is the legendary determination of the Tau'ri."

_Several Months Earlier..._

"So, Bra'tac is bringing a Raffie?"

Standing at his friend's side in the Gate Room, Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A _Ra'pha_. A healer. Among the Jaffa, they're like medicine women. Bra'tac says one of them has been sympathetic to the rebellion for a while. He convinced her to come to Earth to study our medicines after telling her what happened to Ry'ac. That's what tipped her over the edge into joining the rebellion. If Ry'ac had been treated before..."

"Never woulda needed Junior." Jack nodded then glanced at his watch. "They're late. Must've run into resistance at the Gate."

"Master Bra'tac will succeed." Teal'c observed. "Of this be assured."

"Oh, I'm assured." His friend promised. "Quite assured just...feelin' a little nostalgic for the good old days when a fancy robe and a fake staff weapon'd totally pull the wool over their eyes and you could just waltz right on by."

"I do not recall such days, O'Neill."

"Y'know, me either." Daniel agreed.

With the two men watching him, mirth in their eyes, Jack fidgeted, turning his eyes to the wormhole. Mercifully, the chevrons lit up with an incoming wormhole and, moments later, the wormhole erupted behind the iris. He turned to watch the control room, waiting for the acknowledgement, which came when he saw Hammond nod and give the order.

The iris cycled open and Bra'tac and a brunette stumbled through, Bra'tac immediately driving the woman to the ramp and covering her. "We are pursued!" He yelled out, fire from a staff weapon flying out of the wormhole as if in affirmation of his warning.

In the control room, Daniel saw Sam lunge for the Iris control, slamming a hand down on it and closing the iris once more. The dull thudding sound of impacts upon the iris told him that either the Jaffa in pursuit were still firing or...

He dismissed the thought as Teal'c went forward to help his old friend to his feet, Jack helping the healer up. "You guys all right?"

"We are well." Bra'tac affirmed, his gaze going to the woman at his side.

She nodded in agreement. "I am uninjured."

"Which is precisely how we like our company." Jack agreed. "So, Bra'tac, who's your friend?"

"Camma of the Grey Woods." The Jaffa master looked about. "Where is your Doctor Fraiser?"

"Right here." The SGC's CMO rounded the corner into the Gate Room smiling an apology. "I'd intended on being here but, SG3 came in with heavy casualties this morning..."

"It is all right." Camma spoke again, moving down the ramp to greet the other woman. "It is the curse of our vocation, we must go when called."

Watching the Ra'pha interact with Fraiser, Jack raised his eyebrows appreciatively, leaning over to Daniel. "We gotta find out what they're putting in the water on Chulak...Cause..."

"Yeah." Daniel finished for him with similar appreciation. "We definitely do."

Behind them, Bra'tac and Teal'c shared a look. "I do not understand the meaning of their words." The elder Jaffa remarked sotto voce.

"It is a situation I oft find myself in." Teal'c said with some amusement. "You will adjust to this in time."

-

Camma's face very quickly became a familiar sight around the infirmary as she observed its daily workings. The complexities of surgery were, of course, beyond her without long term training but it was not something she'd come to learn. After some discussion, she and Janet had decided upon what she could and would learn in the time she had with them. Once this had been decided, they'd set to work.

Even when Camma was observing, she often times did so with a medical text book in hand, reading and studying whatever topic of the day had been chosen. But she was not the only one studying. With a new facet of Jaffa culture revealed, Daniel was fascinated. He'd questioned Teal'c at length about the role of the Ra'pha in Jaffa culture until Teal'c politely suggested that, perhaps, Camma herself might be the best source of the answers he sought.

Which, looking back, was what started it all.

After that suggestion, Daniel had sought out the healer armed with his list of questions. Camma, apparently bemused of the idea anyone could be so curious about her, had been more than willing to answer. So, when her studies for the day were done, she and Daniel would sit down in the commissary where she would experiment with the foods of the Tau'ri and he would ask his questions. At some point, their meetings became a regular occurrence, they had a regular table, met at the regular time, and Camma's experimentation settled into repeat sampling of favorite dishes and the conversations ranged away from the Jaffa, the Ra'pha and their role in Jaffa society, becoming conversations about Camma...and Daniel.

The deepening connection between them was a surprise only to Daniel and Camma. Their observers in the commissary...well, they had been taking bets on it for a while. The Colonel had been heard to say he could retire again on his winnings. He'd contemplated giving a share to Daniel, a tip, but he figured Daniel was the one really profiting. Nice - read sane - girl from Chulak...precisely what the good doctor had ordered.

Okay, not precisely but who was Jack to quibble?

Though Daniel was unaware of his friend's little betting pool, he was aware that his and Camma's meetings were drawing some attention and it was that which precipitated his suggestion they move their 'conversations' to the VIP quarters Camma had been assigned. Which, as it happened, was precisely the push the couple had needed.

-

_Present Day..._

Camma laughed as Daniel's finger traced the symbol on her forehead, tickling her, but her laughter faded as a troubling thought occurred. "Does it displease you?" She ventured hesitantly, "To see the mark of Apophis?"

He opened his mouth to answer then paused, thinking. After some moments of consideration, he began again. "It used to but...now it's just a part of you. I don't see Apophis when I look at it." Leaning forward, he kissed it gently. "Now I just see you."

"I do not wish to leave." She snuggled closer, resting her cheek on his bare chest. "I wish to stay here and learn. Be with you."

"I don't want you go to either." He agreed, hand running down her back, skimming over the shift she insisted on wearing to bed, smoothing it against her body. "You could stay, work in the infirmary for a while longer. There's a lot more you could study...." He sighed. "But you can't."

"No," Camma agreed reluctantly. "I cannot. I have been gone too long. I need to return, share what I know. We have depended upon the Goa'uld too long. If the rebellion succeeds...if we find a way to be free. What I have learned..." She lifted up, smiling sadly. "It may mean everything. What we have built..."

"I know." He whispered, bringing her lips to his.

"You do," She agreed, kissing him in return. "You know much. Perhaps," she teased, "too much for my good."

"Perhaps." Daniel echoed, a familiar little grin on his lips, he rolled them, propping himself up, mindful not to crush her. "I know something else, too."

"And what might it be?" She asked with a raised brow, a smile playing about her own mouth, her eyes taking in the mischief on his face.

"That tomorrow's not here yet. Won't be here for...a, uh," Squinting, he checked the bedside clock. "Hours."

Camma followed his gaze, having grown used to the time pieces the Tau'ri scheduled their lives around. "You are correct." She looked back up at him, her dark eyes teasing, "And just what shall we do with these hours we have been given?"

Daniel kissed her again, this time with more intent. He took his time, mapping and tasting her, memorizing each facet of her mouth. It would be some time before he got this pleasure again, touching and kissing her, she was right in that concern. With the Rebellion being what it was, he couldn't say when they would see each other again. Or, if they would, things were getting difficult for the Jaffa and as much as the SGC could try to help...the Jaffa were proud, they would only accept so much aide. It was a touchy situation and visits would be few and far between.

The same thoughts seemed to be on Camma's mind. Her hands slid up his arms, lightly calloused palms ghosting over his skin, as if committing every inch of it to memory. She, likewise, returned the kiss with a similar determination. Intent upon remembering as much as possible for as long as possible. Both of them loathe to forget even a single detail of this possibly final encounter.

Daniel's mouth wandered away from hers, down soft skin of her neck, laving it with tender kisses. He slid the strap of the shift off of her shoulder but didn't attempt to remove it. In all their encounters, he'd yet to see her completely naked. She'd admitted, albeit reluctantly, she had come to despise nature of her existence with the knowledge of what the Goa'uld truly were. She found little to be admired about her body and while Daniel disagreed...he was not about to push. It was her choice and he had chosen to accept it.

Instead, he gently pushed the white cotton-like material up about her waist while his mouth urged the shift down over one breast, revealing it to him.

Camma sighed in pleasure as he teased the nipple with slow, sucking kisses, her hands fumbled for his shoulders, grasping them for purchase. When it seemed she could take no more, he migrated to the other breast, baring it and repeating the process, leaving his lover to softly murmur his name, her voice barely above a whisper. She tried to push him away, to get him to roll onto his back so she might return the pleasure he was giving her but Daniel wouldn't have it. This was his time to please her, she would have her time later, and he was determined to do exactly that.

Letting his mouth follow the path back up her neck, Daniel slide into her body and stopped. For a heartbeat, he waited, sheathed within her, and as he'd done with so many other moments that night, committed it to memory. He lifted away from her neck, looking into her face, wanting to see her expression, the look in her eyes.

When their eyes met, Camma smiled at him, laying a hand on his cheek, softly saying, "Please."

More than happy to accommodate her, Daniel began to move, slowly at first. But, as she responded by wrapping her legs about him, her hips moving up to meet his, slow was abandoned in favor of a faster, more driven pace that urged them both on. Neither one was quite sure how long it was before Camma was stiffening beneath him, turning her head to press against his neck as she cried out his name, and falling into her release. A few swift, short strokes later and Daniel was doing the same, his head resting on her shoulder, his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her, riding out his climax.

It was some time before they spoke and when they did, not a word was uttered about her departure. The morning would come as it always did, they needed not hasten its arrival by letting that fact dominate their time together.

-

"You look like crap." Jack observed as Daniel entered the control room the next morning. His tone was typically caustic but Daniel could see the unspoken sympathy in his friend's eyes. "Not much sleep?"

"Couple of hours." The archaeologist fudged, accepting the steaming mug of coffee Jack held out.

"Where's Camma?"

"With Janet. They're going over a few things. I think she's got about fifty reference texts for Camma to take with her." After blowing on the coffee, Daniel took a gulping swallow of the hot liquid. It was still too hot but...he needed the caffeine. Caffeine...

"Giving her plenty of homework huh? That's gotta suck."

Daniel slanted a look at his friend then shook his head. "When's Bra'tac supposed to get here?"

"Oh," Jack consulted his watch then nodded at the Gate. "I'd say, 'bout now."

"Ah."

They watched the proceedings quietly for a few moments. Listening as Sgt. Davis announced Bra'tac's IDC code had been received and the General gave permission for the iris to be opened. Same old, same old as far as Jack was concerned. As was the fact Daniel fell into step with him as he left the control room and headed to the Gate Room. Not an especially long trip but it was a moment away from everyone else for Jack to quietly say, "Gonna miss her, huh?"

"Yes."

Daniel didn't look at him when he said it and Jack nudged his friend's arm. "Think you got any answers in there that aren't monosyllabic?"

"Probably."

"Be about the time to use 'em." His friend prompted.

"What's there to say?" Daniel sighed, attempting the philosophical mind set he'd tried to adopt when he'd woken with Camma in his arms and seen the time. It was the only way he could deal with the idea of watching her go through the Gate, knowing there was a strong chance they might never see each other again. "She has to go. Her people need her. I have to stay here, I'm needed here. There's no way to change that."

"Doesn't make it any easier though." Jack observed.

"No, it doesn't and we hate it but..."

"Not much you can do."

"Yeah, precisely." Pushing his glasses up, Daniel let Jack precede him into the Gate Room. "But, telling me we'll be visiting the rebel Jaffa soon wouldn't hurt."

"I'll see what I can do." Jack agreed then turned to face the waiting Jaffa. "Heya Bra'tac, how're ya doin'?"

"I am well, O'Neill." Bra'tac responded as they briefly grasped arms. "I see you and Dr. Jackson are both well also?"

"Oh yeah, we're both in reasonably good shape." Jack nodded once, nodding, "A few aches and pains but, y'know, what're you gonna do?"

"Indeed, this is so. As we age, more and more things begin to disagree and complain." Bra'tac commiserated. "Jaffa too experience this." He looked about. "Where are Teal'c and Camma?"

"Uh, Camma's in the infirmary, going over a few last minute details with Dr. Fraiser." Daniel interjected. "Teal'c's going to escort her down when she's ready. Should only be a few minutes."

"So, where to now for her, Bra'tac? Back to Chulak or..."

"For now, yes." Bra'tac responded. "She must share what she knows with the other Ra'pha. Those who will listen to her. We have been able to locate a number of Ra'pha who will wish to learn from her and when she has taught them all she has learned, they will in turn teach those who are willing to listen. In time, she may be needed among the Rebel Jaffa themselves but that time is not now. For now she must teach and prepare her kind for the time when we are free of the Goa'uld enslavement..."

"We live in hope for that day." Camma agreed, entering the room at Teal'c's side, a slight smile on her face. "Perhaps with the aid of your people, Colonel O'Neill, that day will soon come?"

"We can hope." Jack affirmed. He hugged her quickly. "Be careful, k?"

"I will be as cautious was I can be." She promised with a nod before turning to hug Sam as well. "You must also promise the same." She paused, looking in Daniel's direction saying, "It would cause much distress to learn my friends among the Tau'ri had been lost to me."

"We'll take care of him." The other woman promised softly, speaking only for Camma's ears.

The Jaffa healer's smile was sad as she inclined her head in thanks before turning to Daniel. "I have learnt much from your words, I thank you for your willingness to share your wisdom with me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Daniel noticed his friends becoming incredibly interested in everything but the exchange taking place between himself and the healer. The subtle acknowledgment brought a surprising lump to his throat but he said nothing about it. Instead, he reached out to touch her cheek. "I love you."

Camma's hand covered his, holding it against her skin. "And I too have much love for you, Daniel." She stepped forward, kissing him gently. "Be safe."

He smiled, eyes taking in the sight of her face, the sadness in her eyes, the love. "You too."

"Ra'pha," Bra'tac's gentle voice drew the couple's attention, "We must go. The Chaapa'ai will remain unguarded for only a short time."

She nodded once, turning back to Daniel. "I am ready." She wasn't. Neither was he. But she had to go and they both knew it.

"I'll see you soon." He promised, touching her face, as the Stargate came to life, chevrons spinning and locking into place.

Camma mustered up a bright smile, nodding once. "Yes." She agreed firmly. "Soon."

They both forced themselves to take a step back and she raised the hood of her robe, obscuring her long brown hair and face, as Bra'tac stepped forward, grasping her arm gently. He looked to Daniel and spoke. What he said, he said not in English, but in Goa'uld and was spoken as solemnly as the humans had ever heard him speak. It was the last thing he spoke before turning an escorting Camma up the ramp and into the wormhole which then disengaged behind them.

Daniel stood for a moment, staring at the Gate, then slowly did an about face and walked out of the Gate Room without a word to his friends.

Sam watched him go with a pained expression as Jack turned to Teal'c. "What'd he say?"

"It is an old phrase on Chulak." His friend answered after a moment's contemplation. It was not something one spoke of. But, yet..."Spoken when a warrior is entrusted with something of great importance by another. Bra'tac swore he would see his own death come to pass before allowing harm to come to Camma and, if he fails to do so...DanielJackson would be within his right to take it from him for Bra'tac would think himself no longer fit to live." Teal'c looked grave. "It is a promise of great importance, one spoken only if he who voices it believes it without doubt...if Bra'tac does fail, and Camma is harmed..."

Yeah.

Jack got the message loud and clear. "Heavy." He noted. Completely serious.

"Indeed. Bra'tac will not fail." Teal'c stated simply, clasping his hands behind his back. "He will see to it that DanielJackson and Camma meet again."

"Or die trying."

"Indeed."


End file.
